Park Seong Yeon
|birth_place = Suwon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea |occupation = Singer, model |years = 2018-present |height = |weight = |blood = O |agency = Big Game Entertainment |associated = Venus Miss Trot }} Park Seong Yeon (박성연) is a South Korean solo trot singer and model under Big Game Entertainment. She made her debut with the digital single album "Peach" on October 20, 2018. In February 2019, she joined the competitive survival reality show Miss Trot and won, earning her a place in the trot-pop girl group Venus that debuted on August 6, 2019. Career 'Pre-debut' Following her high school graduation, at the age of 20, Park Seong Yeon traveled to Seoul to become a trainee under an unknown company and trained to be a part of a girl group. However, she soon left this company. In 2015, she appeared in the South Korean musical Moon Embracing The Sun. Soon after, she became an assistant lecturer in the Thai audition program Dreams Come True. Sometime in 2017, Park Seong Yeon recorded the track "Time Stop" for the soundtrack of the romantic-comedy drama 20th Century Girl and Boy. The track was on Disc 1 of the album which was formally released on November 28, 2017. The same year, she went onto participating in the Miss Korea China 2017 beauty pageant and won 'Sun' (1st runner-up). Around this time, she joined her current company, Big Game Entertainment, where she began training in trot singing on the recommendation of her representative. '2018: Debut' On October 20, 2018, Park Seong Yeon made her debut with the trot digital single album "Peach" which included an original version of the track and a dance version, and subsequently promoted the track on Music Bank, Music Core, etc. Shortly after, she made a guest appearance on the sixth episode of Lively House on November 28, 2018.YouTube: 홍진영 등장?! 복숭아 같은 매력 뿜뿜 말투까지 닮은 ‘박성연’ [한집 살림 6회 20181128 (in Korean)]YouTube: 뭐야뭐야~? 나 촉 되게 좋아~ “제가 당신의 동반자가...♥” [한집 살림 6회 20181128 (in Korean)] '2019–present: ''Miss Trot and Venus' In February 2019, Park Seong Yeon went onto participating in the competitive survival reality show ''Miss Trot. At the beginning of April, she opened a YouTube account named 'Park Seong Yeon Official Peach TV'.[박성연 Official복숭아TV] While on the show, she appeared as a guest on episode 7 of Show! Audio Jockey on April 28, 2019.YouTube: 못하는 장르가 없는 박성연! 이대로 트롯남녀 1위? showAJ 190428 EP.7 (in Korean) Soon after her win on Miss Trot, on June 28, 2019, she was featured as a contestant along with trot singers Gain and Hong Ja in the second episode of Night of Hate Comments.YouTube: [선공개 (귀 호강♥) 송가인＆박성연이 부르는 아이돌 노래(!) (Ft. 설리 트로트) 악플의 밤(replynight) 2회 (in Korean)]YouTube: 탬버린 여신 박성연(Park Seong yeon)， 성형 관련 악플에 ＂안 하진 않았으니까^^＂ 인정b 악플의 밤(replynight) 2회 (in Korean) On August 6, 2019, the winners of Miss Trot, finally debuted as a trot-pop girl group named Venus and released the digital single "Turn Signal". Discography Digital singles * "Peach" (2019) OSTs * 20th Century Boy and Girl ("Time Stop") (2017) Filmography * Dreams Come True (?, 2015) - assistant lecturer * Lively House - (TV Chosun, 2019) - guest * Miss Trot (TV Chosun, 2019) - contestant * Show! Audio Jockey (tvN, 2019) - guest * Night of Hate Comments (JTBC2, 2019) - guest Musical theater * Moon Embracing The Sun (2015) Trivia * She is said to bear resemblance to Hong Jin Young. Gallery Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 1.png|"Peach" (1) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 2.png|"Peach" (2) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 3.png|"Peach" (3) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 4.png|"Peach" (4) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 5.png|"Peach" (5) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 6.png|"Peach" (6) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 7.png|"Peach" (7) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 8.png|"Peach" (8) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 9.png|"Peach" (9) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 10.png|"Peach" (10) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 11.png|"Peach" (11) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 12.png|"Peach" (12) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 13.png|"Peach" (13) Park Seong Yeon PEACH promo photo 14.png|"Peach" (14) Venus Turn Signal Park Seong Yeon promo photo 2.png|"Turn Signal" References Official links * Fan cafe * Instagram * YouTube Category:Park Seong Yeon Category:Big Game Entertainment Category:Female singers Category:Singers Category:Female soloists Category:Soloists Category:Miss Trot Category:Venus (group) Category:2018 debuts